


[Podfic] Pastimes and Lifestyles

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Morgana, Community: ladiesbigbang, F/F, Lesbian Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Season/Series 01, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netgirl_y2k's story read aloud: </p><p>"When Merlin never comes to Camelot the Great Dragon recruits Morgana to act as Arthur's protector. Now Morgana's got a magic sword, dreams that come true and a girlfriend who - if you believe the Dragon - is destined to marry her foster brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pastimes and Lifestyles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pastimes & Lifestyles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> My first podfic of over an hour, made for ladiesbigbang round 1.5 in 2010. Thanks to trascendenza for modding and for making the podfic cover, to paraka for hosting my podfics and helping me figure out FTP, yue_ix for careful beta-listening and a great song suggestion, and to netgirl_y2k for making it fun to be a Morgana fan.
> 
> The "with music" versions include the Dar Williams song "Another Mystery".

Cover art by Trascendenza

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with music](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Pastimes%20and%20Lifestyles%20\(with%20music\).mp3) | **Size:** 49 MB / 1:46:44
  * [MP3 without music](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Pastimes%20and%20Lifestyles%20\(no%20music\).mp3) | **Size:** 47 MB / 1:43:06
  * [Podbook with music](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Pastimes%20and%20Lifestyles%20\(with%20music\).m4b) | **Size:** 50 MB / 1:46:44
  * [Podbook without music](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Pastimes%20and%20Lifestyles%20\(no%20music\).m4b) | **Size:** 49 MB / 1:43:06

  
---|---


End file.
